


Oranges and lemons

by ReadingDiamond



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingDiamond/pseuds/ReadingDiamond
Summary: Idk man look im sorry





	Oranges and lemons

_Oranges and lemons. Oranges and lemons._ The nursery rhyme floated over the carasoul, a study in gold and silver and pastels.

The fairground glimmered in time with the stars above it. The scent of gasoline and smoke, powdered doughnuts and candyfloss stung the thick air. Screams of joy and terror alike were everywhere. Terror on the right, joy on the left. Joy where the imminence of death had not struck. The assassins smile was as sharp as her blade, and oh, was her blade wicked.

_Oranges and lemo-_

The rhyme teased and taunted the assassin. Calm and soft and happy, everything she hated in a fierce concentration. Childhood love and care, something she had only seen and sneered at from afar. You didn't miss what you never had. So she never missed or longed for love. She promised herself she never would. And so she went for malice and hate and death and blood. Pain. Fear. These were her playthings and she would not let go, clutching at the only emotions she knew. Pain. Pain blossoming in her heart, her limbs, her mind. Pain in her victim's eyes and pain in her victims souls.

She didn't believe that she had a soul.

_Oranges and lem-_

Fear. fear that she would feel remorse, fear as to why she _didn't_ feels remorse- what was she? An animal, a hunter, a beast, clever and vicious. Decidedly not a human.

_Oranges-_

The oranges were rotten to the core.

 _And lemons_.

And the acrid lemons? Those were laced with poison.


End file.
